ig88s_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
IG-88 Meets Daredevil (2003)
IG-88 Meets Daredevil (2003) is the twelfth installment of the IG-88 / Marvel Trilogy to be made by BeastBoyRules52 XD. It is scheduled to be released on Dailymotion in the future. PLOT Matt Murdock (Ben Affleck) is a blind lawyer in New York City's Hell's Kitchen and runs a firm with best friend Franklin "Foggy" Nelson (Jon Favreau), who only defends innocent clients and does not require monetary payment, and has assistance from The 88 Squad. As a child, Matt (Scott Terra) gets blinded by a toxic waste spill over his eyes while taking a shortcut home from school after discovering that his father, former boxer Jack "The Devil" Murdock (David Keith), had become an enforcer for a local mobster. The accident, however, enhanced his other senses and gave him sonar to "see" through sonic vibrations. Matt uses his sharpened senses to train himself in martial arts. His father, blaming himself for his disability, stopped being an enforcer and went back to boxing. However, his new career was short-lived and he was murdered after refusing to turn in a fixed fight by the same mobster that had employed him earlier. To avenge his father's death, Matt used his abilities to become a crime-fighter known as "Daredevil", who operates in Hell's Kitchen with The 88 Squad, going after the criminals that escape the conventional means of justice. One day, Matt and The 88 Squad meet Elektra Natchios (Jennifer Garner). Elektra is the daughter of Nikolas Natchios (Erick Avari), a businessman that has dealings with Wilson Fisk (Michael Clarke Duncan), a rich executive who is also the criminal leader of New York City's Underworld with The Horde Of Darkness, known and feared as the Kingpin. When Nikolas tries to bail on his dealings with Fisk, the mobster hires the Irish hitman Bullseye (Colin Farrell), who never misses a shot, to kill him. Matt tries to stop Bullseye, even causing him to miss a shot, but Bullseye ultimately succeeds in killing Nikolas and framing Matt in the process. The 88 Squad fights The TGWTG Squad who were assisting Bullseye, but they escape with him. As a result, Elektra swears to take revenge on him as reporter Ben Urich (Joe Pantoliano), who had been investigating Matt's activities with The 88 Squad, discovers his secret identity. Believing Matt to have done good things for Hell's Kitchen, he tells Matt and The 88 SquaD that Bullseye will be going after Elektra next. Matt and The 88 Squad go after Bullseye, but are attacked by Elektra, who plans to use her own extensive training in martial arts to avenge her father's death by killing Matt. After wounding him, she removes his mask, and discovers his secret identity and innocence. Forced to fight Bullseye alone, Elektra is overpowered and murdered by the hitman, who is forced to flee before he can kill Matt and The 88 Squad as the police arrive, having been tipped off by Urich. Matt, wounded, makes his way with The 88 Squad to a local church, where he is looked after by his confidant Father Everett (Derrick O'Connor), who knows his secret identity. After recovering slightly, Matt fights Bullseye while The 88 Squad fights The TGWTG Squad, who have followed them to the church. After a violent battle, Bullseye discovers that loud noise is Matt's weakness and prepares to kill him with a spiked piece of wood after incapacitating him. Matt blocks the attack and hears an FBI sniper stationed on the neighboring building preparing to fire. As the bullet is fired, Matt moves out of the path of the bullet and pulls Bullseye's hands into the path of the bullet. Wounded, Bullseye pleads for mercy, but is overpowered by Daredevil and thrown by IG-80 and Wasabi from the church's top floor. He lands on the hood of Urich's car, wounded but alive, and The TGWTG Squad escape. Upon discovering that Fisk is the Kingpin, Bullseye's employer, and is working for The Horde Of Darkness, Matt and The 88 Squad make their way to his office to face him in combat, while The 88 Squad face The Nostalgia Critic, AVGN, and several Horde Of Darkness members. The confrontation gets off to a bad start for Matt, however, as Fisk proves to be a surprisingly powerful combatant due to his size and brute strength, overwhelming Daredevil for the majority of the fight. Lying on the floor, Matt questions Fisk as to why he killed the people he loved, having learned that Fisk had killed his father many years before, to which Fisk says it was just business. Angered, Matt regains his strength and breaks Fisk's legs, but refrains from killing him, instead allowing him to be arrested by the police, who have discovered his criminal connections, while The Horde Of Darkness escape once again after getting overpowered by The 88 Squad. Before being taken away, Fisk — who had also discovered Matt's secret identity after overpowering him — swears revenge on Matt Murdock, but Matt and The 88 Squad taunt him, pointing out that he cannot reveal his secret identity, for the humiliation of being beaten by a blind man, and that Matt and The 88 Squad will be waiting for him when The Horde Of Darkness breaks him out of prison. Having taken down Fisk and gained some closure over his father's murder, Matt goes back to his day-to-day routine, though brokenhearted over the loss of Elektra. His strength is renewed at the possibility that Elektra might still be alive after he and The 88 Squad go to the rooftop where they had their first kiss and finds a necklace like the one her mother gave her, except with a Braille inscription. They meet Urich one last time, in which Urich assures him that he will not publish his article about Matt's true identity, and Matt and The 88 Squad dive into the night, forever the "Man Without Fear". During the credits, Bullseye, having been moved to a prison hospital and severely bandaged up after his confrontation with Matt, is shown to still have his perfect aim despite his injuries after he impales a fly on the wall with a nearby syringe needle. In a post-credit scene, Fisk is transferred to prison, where he meets Kane Jr., who was arrested by the police after they found him stuck on the lamppost. ADDITIONAL CHARACTERS TBA